Lovesick Headaches
by GrellMichaelis100
Summary: Oh those sweet lovesick headaches (William x OC)


William T. Spears. A man that some (many) would call boring, cold, a workaholic..so no one expected him to suddenly care about something other than work. It was a surprise to everyone at the England branch of the Shinigami Dispatch Society to see William arm and arm with a very handsome male. Oswald Hunter, a transfer reaper from the Australian Branch had waltzed right in and managed to pick the lock around Williams heart. He made William feel...well...emotion. Happiness, love, nervousness, a bit of anger….and it made William feel sick..

Every day he was locked in the secure environment of his office..nothing but a few filing cabinets, a sturdy black desk, grey plush carpeting and a ceiling fan and light keeping him company. Normally William stayed in there completing his paperwork, and more than often Grell's, and then went home once work hours were over. But lately..he's found it hard to focus. He'd start working for a few minutes, then this strange feeling overtook him. His face felt heated, his hands felt sweaty, fog formed on his glasses and the entire room seemed to be filled with a swirling heat. Certainly it wasn't stress...he had all of his windows opened and the fan on..so what was it.

These floods of emotions began to take a toll on his work. He completed paperwork less frequently and didn't leave his office as much. And today was no different. There he was, sitting at his desk, glasses off, one of his hands massaging the bridge of his nose and the other lazily on top of a small stack of papers. 'Whats wrong with me...' He thought, before hearing a gentle knock on the door. He felt around a bit for his glasses before slipping them up, stating a firm "Come in.'' As soon as the dark haired, cheek tattooed male stepped in the room, William felt his heart jump into his throat. "G'day Will…" Oz, the name he prefered to be called, leaned against the door frame, looking at the reaper with a stern, yet concerned look on his face. "You alright? You haven't left your office in a bit..'' He ran a hand through his hair. "Missed seeing you in my office'' He said with a wink as William just sat there, his cheeks turning a light pink. "...What do you want Oz…" William said lowly, an all too familiar flutter in his chest returning as Oz shut the door and moved closer. "Just wanted to see if you were alright...are you?" He said, now standing in front of the desk, looking down at the male below him. ''I don't know..I've been feeling a bit odd...I might need to take a few days off.."

Now Oz knew there was something wrong with William. He walked behind the desk, rolling William's chair backwards a bit and leaned down to hug him. "You do realize you can tell me if somethings wrong right?" He said, moving back from the hug with his hands still loosely draped on William's shoulders. William sighed slightly. "I know..but like I said I think I've just been feeling a bit under the weather." Oz playfully rolled his eyes before lightly pecking him. "Yeah...I'll believe that when you're sneezing and coughing okay mate?" He said with a small laugh, William ending up smiling a bit along with him, a rarity but it still happens now and again. 'He slightly fulfills the stereotype..but in an endearing way', William thought, running his hand through Oz's rather shaggy hair.  
Oz slightly arched an eyebrow slightly. It usually took a lot of convincing for him to even get a hug from William..but today he seemed more relaxed. And naturally being the man he is Oz took advantage of it, leaning up to kiss his boss again, this time trying to drag the kiss out longer. It surprised William..but he went along with it either way. It aided a bit in the discomfort in his chest, leaving him with a slight feathery feeling, rather than the uncomfortable weight that seemed to be pushing in on his ribs. Oz raised his hands up to the rather overly gelled hair of his boyfriend, letting his fingers slightly move his hair around, making it go from neat and shiny to slightly spiked up. After more than a few minutes of kissing William pulled away, leaving his boyfriend there with a slight pout on his rather handsome face. "I have to get back to work...I'm already behind." Oz looked at William sternly. "No..look its obvious your worked up about something...you need to relax and take a break.." "I don't do breaks…" William said, the stern demeanor in his face returning. 'I'll promise to keep you company…." Oz said lowly. 'Accent, demanding tone, matching glare..' Each word seemed to roll through Williams mind slowly, like his brain was too slow to process them right away...and it gave him chills. He was in a small daze until a low laugh broke him from his thoughts. Before he got the chance to say anything he felt warm, soft lips kiss at his right temple and slowly start to move down, while one hand was moving to loosen his tie. William let out a low groan, trying to silence himself by biting his lower lip, but finding it more difficult when he felt a soft tongue near the junction of his jawline and neck.

Oz managed to get the tie off, letting it slip to the floor as he slowly started to loosen the buttons of William's suit jacket. Before he could protest any further he pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues tangling together gently as William shrugged off his jacket, shivering slightly from the cool temperature of the room as Oz slowly began to unbutton his shirt. His slightly cooled skin was soon met with a large, warm hand as Oz's right hand ran from his shoulder to his chest, his left gently pushing at the back of his neck. Oz soon took off his own suit jacket, his hand never leaving William's torso as he traced over smooth muscle. The mixture of the cool air and the warmth between their body's started to bring back that familiar sickness from William's days shutting himself in..only this time it felt amazing, like he was in another world. Nothing else mattered..it was just him and someone he loved..nothing else.

His thoughts were interrupted when the warmth of his lovers hand was gone, more cold rushing through pale, sensitive skin when his dress shirt was finally slipped off. Then cold was replaced with a wet and rather hot tongue. Oz traced down William's collarbone, smirking and biting gently just above it, making up for it with a gentle lick. The smallest of movements seemed to make William whimper or moan loudly..so naturally Oz kept going. After a few minutes that seemed to drag on for both reapers Oz moved to William's legs, strong hands slightly spreading his legs to view and all too familiar tightness in his pants. He let out a low laugh, even when he felt his boyfriend's eyes glaring into his when he looked up. ''...You know you actually look cute'' He said, more focused on the fact his face was still a rosy hue, and maybe even a few shades darker since he started. ''..Quiet" Was all that came from Williams mouth at the moment, in fear that any other harsher word would cause him to leave.. And he intended to be satisfied.

"Fine...I needed something to keep my mouth busy anyway.." Oz said and before William could even question it, he placed a hand in his pants, rubbing him through the thin material of his boxers. 'Who knew he liked silk...' The Australian thought, not expecting him to wear expensive materials on a regular day at the office. 'Did he plan this out…?' His hand pressed harder into William's clothed erection, earning anything but soft noises that slipped from his lovers now slightly widened mouth. "Ahh...'' He gasped and hissed softly when he felt the hand move inside of his boxers, wrapping around his hardened length and moving up and down...up and down. Jade green eyes fell closed for a bit as Oz's hand continued to move, and they stayed closed for a minute, but opened soon along with a small whimper as Oz moved his hand away. His hands slowly starting to make work of his own shirt, slipping it off his muscular frame before moving back between his lovers thighs, unbuttoning the pants and pulling them down just enough to get the job done, along with his boxers. All William saw was Oz's head lowering, and then came pure bliss

Soft tongue, warm mouth..good lord William felt like he was dreaming. He leaned back in his seat, groaning loudly and gripping the arms of the chair as his eyes seemed to roll in the back of his head. "Mmm...Oz…" He moaned as Oz moved his head down more, taking him deeper into his mouth. As much restraint as William had, he couldn't stop his hips from moving just the smallest amount. Oz moved his head from William's cock, restraining laughter at the whimper that was heard from the withdrawal. "Don't worry…" He said softly, raising three fingers to William's lips, gently moving his fingers inside his mouth. William was surprised, but eventually got the idea and, with his cheeks burning bright red, he circled his tongue around each finger until they were wet properly. Oz slid his fingers from Williams mouth and moving them down the back of his boxers. "This might sting a bit…" Oz said lowly before inserting a finger into William's entrance. He whimpered a bit but after a bit he got used to it. Oz slowly moved his finger around, before adding another and after a while his third, pained whimpers turning into soft screams as William seemed to move in rhythm with the movement of his hand. After a while Oz withdrew his fingers, picking up William with ease, moving so his hands were at the edge of the desk while Oz was positioned behind him. He unbuttoned and zipped down his suit pants, pulling out his manhood before looking at William. "Not going to lie...this'll hurt…" He said, feeling just the smallest bit guilty. "I don't care...just do it...please…" William said, his voice sounding a bit higher, more needy. Oz arched an eyebrow in surprise, and without much of a warning, thrusted inside of William.

The sounds of paper and pens falling to the floor were muted by the half moan, half scream William let out, his hands sliding forwards and knocking nearly everything off the desk as his chest and stomach settling on the desk, heated skin meeting with cool, lacquered wood. Oz stayed still for a minute, wanting William to get used to him, knowing that he hasn't done this with anyone else. After receiving a small nod from William he took a deep breath, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, continuing at that pace. Blunt nails dug into the wood of the desk as William's glasses slightly slipped down his face, his moans getting louder and louder the faster Oz moved. He heard a small growl coming from the australian, the sound only exciting him more. "Harder….please…." He barely managed to get out through pants. Oz only smirked, ''If its what the boss asks for…" He said in a gruff tone of voice, picking up the pace even more, the sound of slightly splintering wood filling the room. William's hips were sore and slightly bruised from the rough treatment...and he couldn't get enough of it. The two seemed to go at it for hours and hours, until an unfamiliar heat began to rise in William's lower stomach. 'No...I don't want this to end now...please don't let it end now…' He thought before Oz hit a place inside of him that made him see stars. He didn't know what he did..but he loved it. He felt his lover switch angles a bit, thrusting to hit that exact spot every time. William couldn't speak, he felt like he couldn't breath. The pleasure was overwhelming, his eyes shut tight as he screamed out his lovers name, releasing as his fingers continued to dig into the wood of the desk. Not soon after Oz finished himself, moaning out William's name in a low growl rather than a scream. He pulled out of his lover, holding his bruised hips a bit to keep him from falling down as he lied them both on the carpet, panting breaths and racing hearts harmonizing. "I'll..*pant* buy you a new desk.." Oz said, looking up to see the large indent where William's hips were, along with the marks from his nails. William couldn't speak. His throat was raw from screaming, the feathery feeling in his chest returning along will that all too familiar headache...oh those sweet love sick headaches..


End file.
